Guten morgen
by PinkCherry135
Summary: A typical morning at Germany's when one too many guests stay. To apologize for neglecting you. Cracky, drabble is cracky. R&R!


**Hello readers I have been neglecting this channel, I've been working on my M rated stuff on my 100% yaoi channel. Check it out, Pinkyaoi135**

**But I promise to give you all the cracky WTFness I'm known for.**

Guten Morgen.

Austria has just moved in, Germany feels that he can handle this as he has very recently kicked Prussia out and Austria really shouldn't be too hard to deal with. Austria of course thinks he is some sort of noble and seems to have an obsession with underwear. As always just when you think things can't get any worse, they do. Prussia, yes the Prussia we all know and love, is simply incapable of holding down a job or even staying on good terms with someone long enough to stay in their house… sorry ladies.

Presently, Germany and Austria are trying to get through another stuffy dinner that Austria insisted on making with his bare hands, when there is a knock on the door. Germany excuses himself to answer it,

Q: who do you think is at the door?

A. Italy

B. France

C. Prussia

If you chose C congratulations! You win: the satisfaction of having the ability to make an inference, Yay!

Germany swung the heavy door inward, Prussia stood there with a big pitiful grin on his face and a bouquet of what looked like weeds held out. Germany slammed the door in his face. Another knock, Germany opened it again. This go-around Prussia's grin was five times bigger and he held out the weeds and a bottle of beer. Germany contemplated slamming the door again, but Prussia spoke.

"Hi, west, I need a place to crash for like one or two days."

"Nein," Germany said coldly

"Please! Look! I pulled weeds for you!" Prussia shouted on the border of begging.

"Nein," Germany repeated.

"I RAISED YOU!" Prussia screamed, slamming down the weeds. Then remembering the beer, holding it out, "Please, bruder…?" Prussia asked batting his nonexistent eyelashes and giving his best puppy face

Germany snatched the beer, "Just for a little." And strutted back inside, opening the beer and taking a gulp, this was going to be a long night. When Germany got to the dining room, he began to tell Austria about the visitor but said visitor ran in and began eating the food on the table. Then with mouth stuffed looked over at Austria and with what could very possibly have been a combination of food and drool going down his chin, "Yo, Austria!" he said with a dorky smile, a big chunk of food falling out of his wide grin.

"WHAT!" I don't have to deal with him, do I?" Austria stood shoving the chair he had previously occupied to the floor. His face the color of cherries and his arms crossed over his chest. "NO! Ludwig, kick him out! NOW!"

Germany of course wasn't going to take orders from wimpy Austria and strolled out of the room as he had the feeling of being quite tired. After Austria saw he would be getting no help from Germany he smacked Prussia in the back of the head. While Gilbert was choking he stormed to his room.

Roderich didn't sleep well and huffed most of the night.

Gilbert slept okay and raided the fridge at three in the morning.

Ludwig slept great, he had his door locked and his headphones going full blast.

The sun rose in Germany around 6:30, somehow all three Germanic nations awoke at the same time and as fate would have it, all made their way to the hall, where they almost ran into each other. Prussia and Germany coming from the rooms across the way and Austria coming from the room at the end. They stopped and stared at each other for a minute before, (not quite in unison) they greeted each other.

"Guten morgen." Austria said it with a yawn in his voice, Germany said it scratching his neck, and Prussia said it scratching his butt. Austria was wearing a pair of comfy pajamas, Ludwig wore a muscle shirt and boxers, Prussia was still in his clothes from yesterday.

After Austria finished yawning, he asked, "Who gets the bathroom first?"

Germany, forever prepared, pulled three sticks out of nowhere. (Yes, nowhere, don't ask me from where! If you do, I'm gonna asdfghjkl!) "Red, blue, yellow." Germany listed the order of which the person with that stick would get the bathroom. Prussia snatched a stick and as luck would have it was red. He charged inside, taking a pee, brushing his teeth, and washing his hands, after which he attempted to locate a towel, there was none to be found. So he walked out with his hands still dripping.

Austria had pulled the blue stick and was waiting impatiently for his turn. Germany was sulking just a bit, his sticks had failed him! Prussia strutted past Austria and flicked the water off his hands into the huffy brunette's face.

Roderich pulled a mortified face as Gilbert burst into a fit of wicked chuckles.

"OH! Oh god! Germany, he flicked something on my face! And it's wet! Oh god!" Austria wailed.

Germany shuffled over, and glared at a giggling albino. "What did you flick on his face?"

"Well," Prussia began, his voice trying to stop the laughter. "In the morning…" he waited a long time before continuing, "Men, like myself, have…needs," his voice began to crack and Austria's mortified gape deepened as he began to realize where this went. "I take care of said needs, that way, I don't have a stick up my ass all day!" he said, then, with a big evil grin he finished with, "We really need some towels in there."

"AAAUUGH! Oh my GOD!" Austria wailed, "Ack!" he began to wipe his tongue on his pajama sleeve, screaming and wailing. "OH MY GOD! Germany! My mouth was OPEN! AHHHH! ORWGHWOBG!"

Gilbert had collapsed and was literally rotfloling. Germany snatched his hand and brought it to his nose. After a moment, he tossed Prussia's hand back and kicked him in the ribs. "Roderich, it's water, his hands smell like soap."

Austria paused in his conniption fit and after a loud huff and some choice words charged into the bathroom. Ludwig turned to his older brother, "You will never get the bathroom first again." Prussia Rumpled his hair and shuffled back to his room.

**Yeah so it's short, it's cracky and it was fun to write, I don't particularly think it was hilarious but I was giggling. Have a nice week and Happy new year! ^w^**


End file.
